


Honey

by wickednifty



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickednifty/pseuds/wickednifty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smell of honey and starlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea a winged werewolf would get me like this. I love this movie !!!! First fanfic ever :D I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The smell of honey and starlight. Soft lips and strong hands that made his body tighten. He turns to press against a delicate throat and growled possessively. His hands closed roughly on a small frame. Teeth came to close down. To mark. To claim. Caine Wise woke alone and hard. He felt the ghost of the dream slip away but his body remained with the memory of the dream. Blinking he looked out to see the final approach to Earth. He might have thought he was a long way from home but home was a place he had never been. Shaking away the ache Caine went to the system panel to initiate departure. He had a package to retrieve. A mission to accomplish made the ethereal smell of honey fade away. Caine’s’ eyes focused.

* * *

 

Jupiter smells like home. Home. honey, and sex. When she asked if he wanted to bite her it was like all of his systems stopped. He wanted to grab and tear at her till she was weak and panting his name. He had a violent desire to fill her. Keep her wet and open. Filled with him till there was no difference between them. He saw them on the floor writhing. The buzz got louder. Jupiter. Mate. Mate. The only thing in his mind. He blinked and stepped away. His body cried out that Jupiter was “Mate” but his mouth call her “Majesty”.

* * *

Up on the building top Caine felt free. Free to take what he needed and what she wanted to give. Jupiter stepped closer and he took her lips. Hands smoothed down her back to her ass. Pulling her to where her sweet core could grain against him. Her gasp whispered into his ear. Caine’s’ eyes focused. There was a mission to accomplish and the smell of honey grew stronger.


End file.
